Firebreather meets Brace face
by swigandt
Summary: Duncan runaways after his fight in the desert away from his kaiju life. He heads to the Canadian alps. There he meets clumsy Sharon Spitzs. She finds Duncan very interesting, not repulsive or a monster. Duncan helps her learn to control her electromagnet braces and after an accident with electric poles she gains more power. Together they become a good team and something much more.


**I'm still working on my other story and figuring out what I'm doing with my life so I might not update in a while. But feel free to review and please tell me your feedback.**

**Chapter 1 **

Duncan Rosenblatt didn't expect to be climbing a cliff tonight. Nor did he expect to fight two Kaiju at homecoming and completely destroying the gym. He also didn't expect to be running for his life in the desert. He dodged boulders and canyon rock as he ran faster as he was way stronger and faster in his Kaiju form than human form.

He thought back to how his Mother and Jenna who fled in terror after witnessing what he was fully capable. He reached a big wall and he said to him, "I can do this."

It was the only thing he could say to which he threw himself on the wall and started to climb up. It was no problem since his hands had claws making it easier to climb up.

He thought back to Kenny and hoped he was ok. He didn't understand why he told his secret. But hoped he was ok.

He kept climbing making the crunchy sounds on the rocks meeting his hand louder. All plans for a normal life where down the toilet now. Better yet since the day he was born. Moving from town to town was hard enough but after this it would be impossible for him to have a life now.

His mother wanted him have a normal life and go to college. His Father wanted him to be ruler of all Kaiju and enslave the human race. Above all neither seemed like it would work out for him in the end.

The roar of the two Kaiju grew louder per second as he climbed up. It was going to be a long climb up but he needed to get as far away from the city as possible. He had to keep them away from the people, especially away from his mother. The last time he had saw her she ran away in fear of his monster form with Jenna behind her.

Couldn't blame her after all he did look freaky. Any chance he would have a relationship with Jenna was gone now. Maybe he shouldn't have given her that pink crystal to pay for homecoming. Then those two Kaiju wouldn't have attacked and ruined it.

He was about halfway to the top when he came across the though his father might have sent them. Belloc wanted to be remorseless so maybe he sent as another test. But allowing him-self to get capture didn't make any sense. He did try to protect Duncan when the Barnes and METGAF attack them.

Speak of the devil just as Duncan made it to the top there stood Barnes putting his foot on Duncan's hand. He held an advance military gun in one hand while grabbing Duncan and said, "Get up here."

He pulled Duncan up and threw him to the ground.

"This is all your fault," he screamed, "Belloc is back because of you!" He then pointed the gun at Duncan.

Duncan shrunk back putting his hands up and said, "What? I haven-"

"Shut It," Barnes cut him off with, "Lets drop the act, Junior."

"I ain't no father figure and you ain't no kid."

Just then the two Kaiju that were following Duncan climbed up right behind Barnes.

"Kaiju!" Duncan shouted pointing at them.

Barnes didn't listen and leaned down and said, "I know what you are, I saw you tear apart that thing on the desert."

"There!" Duncan pointed and Barnes finally looked back and saw them just as one of them rose up.

Barnes let Duncan go and started shooting at them. The monster swiped down at them just as Duncan got up and ran away. Barnes was pushed back and knocked to the ground next to Duncan. His gun landed away from him near the kaiju.

"Just hold still Buttercup." He muttered under his breath and ran for the gun only for it to be crushed by the monster and then the other Kaiju appeared and reached down for him with his three for him. Barnes ran but was grabbed by the monster. It picked him up. Barnes squirmed to get out but it was no use. The way it look the Kaiju was about to eat him.

"BARNES!" Duncan shouted. He didn't want him to die. Even after the way he treated Duncan it still wasn't right. Duncan watched as the Kaiju dropped him and Barnes fell down with his mouth open.

Duncan then jumped with tremendous strength and caught him. They both fell down off the cliff Duncan held Barnes with both hands as they fell to there doom. Barnes screamed a bit but fell silence.

There would be no way for them to survive the impact even with Duncan Kaiju abilities. He then felt a strange new pain in his back as the ground grew closer to them. Suddenly he sprouted two wings from his back. They were reptile like wings that fit for Duncan. He flapped as hard as he could to gain altitude. He finally gained

Barnes screamed, "Flap. Flap, Flap Harder." They guy looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Duncan didn't notice due to the fact he was trying to avoid the pillars as he flew around him. For his first flight experience it wasn't so bad. Duncan flew up onto a cliff and dropped Barnes down.

"I think you'll be okay here." He said to Barnes. "They seem pretty focus on me."

He was about to take off when Barnes said, "Why? Why you save me?"

Duncan didn't answer him. Instead he took off right down below to fight the monster. He saved him because it was the right thing to do. Not to mention he wasn't a monster like his father. Not like his side of the family.

He flew towards while thinking of a way to stop them without killing them. He remembered in biology Mrs. Dreakford said cold-blooded creatures go into hibernation when winter begins. They can't internally regulate their body temperature. Kaiju were basically reptiles or amphibians so all he needed was a lot of snow or something really cold.

He came upon the two Kaiju and just when he was about to shoot one of them with a fire-blast. He spotted a mountaintop covered with a lot of snow. It was in direct line to the Kaiju if there was an avalanche.

_Perfect _He thought and flew up there just as one of them fire two tentacles while the other fire weird tart looking things at Duncan. He avoided them and flew up towards the mountain. He could hear the laughter the two made thinking that he was fleeing.

_Jokes on them! _Duncan thought as he made his way to the top. When he got there he focus on his fire breath. He could feel it building up inside of him as he pulled his head back taking in a big deep breathe and let it all out. He watched as the fire made contact with the snow. It started as the snow melting which turned into an avalanche as all the snow shifted. It course headed to the Kaiju.

Duncan watched with satisfaction as the two Kaiju were buried alive. After he landed down returning to his human form. IT felt two easy but he had succeeded in defeating the two kaiju. He could hear the distance of a METGAF jet and more Monster sound. Duncan couldn't take that kind of life any more. He wasn't human or Kaiju and after tonight he could never have a normal life again.

Just as the jet was in range Duncan took off heading home but after it would be wherever he wanted. He was not going to put anymore of his friends or his mother in danger. The way they saw him was more a monster than human. He was not going to be king of the Kaiju like his father. He was not a killer. He was not a monster.

He flew away knowing that this was his choice not his mother or father, and that gave him courage to fly away.

**Ok that it for this chapter let me know if you like it and we will see were it goes. There will be a time gap cause leap of faith doesn't take place until summer. Please review and leave comments.**

**Bye Bye.**


End file.
